La camarera y el Mujeriego
by NadesikoTakishima
Summary: Ani, trabaja en un Pub en las noches, esta harta de los hombres mujeriegos que solo le rompen el corazón a las chicas, como su ex novio. Trunks Brief, un exitoso hombre de negocios, una linda novia y un harem de mujeres a su dispocision se fija en una linda camarera, que no lo toma en cuenta... Podrán ellos dos formar una linda relación, y Ani volver a creer en el amor?


**Hola, de nuevo estoy publicando una nueva historia, esta vez de Trunks, ya grande en DBGT. **

**Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews!**

Capitulo 1: Ese fatídico día

En un pequeño departamento ubicado en la calle Flowers, de la Capital del Oeste, las cortinas se movian por el viento, la musica sonaba reiteradamente, como una melodia de telefono. Habia un completo desorden en ese lugar, los platos sucios, ropa en el piso y una mujer que ni siquiera podia despertar, con una resaca que la estaba torturando. Esa era Ani, Ani Mirai, una chica de 25 años, hace poco soltera, que solo trabaja para vivir, o bueno... vivir para trabajar, mientras sonaba el telefono, alzo su brazo para poder alcanzarlo, cuando algo extraño toco, era suave (sin abrir los ojos) como piel, como de un cuerpo muy trabajado, en buenas condiciones fisicas, subio como para seguir explorando cuando sienten sus dedos una textura parecida al cabello, suave tambien, pero mas menos largo. Se asusto, no podia ser que estuviera durmiendo, desnuda con una mujer, ella teniendo bien clara su identidad sexual, abrio los ojos de golpe y lo que encontro fue a un chico, desnudo durmiendo en su cama, con un cuerpo expectacular, una bonita cara y un cabello lila largo... Nos referiamos a Trunks Brief.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHhhhhh! - grito, mientras se despertaba el acompañante

- Que... que sucede pequeña - Pregunto el primogenito Brief, acercandose a ella, quien le hizo el quite

- Quien eres tu, que estas haciendo en mi casa, en mi cama!, y ... sin ropa - Estaba desconcertada, pero su espectaculo daba risa

- Bueno, muñeca, estabamos, tu sabes...tooooda la noche - dijo con tono picaron intentando abrazar a Ani

- No puede ser - Dio un salto de la cama, cuando se percato de que el joven la perseguia,- Sal inmediatamente de aca! - Grito - No quiero saber que hacias aca, eres un pervertido, aprovecharte de una chica en mal estado -

- Pero si tu quisiste, yo solo te segui, y vieras como te pones con copitas de mas - dijo riendose

- Mas encima aun no te colocas ropa! -

- Pues tu tampoco- Dijo Brief, haciendo que Ani se colocara roja como un tomate, pesco unas cortinas y se envolvio en ellas, luego recogio la ropa del tipo y lo echo de la casa - Vete ya de aqui!

- Pe... pero -

- Sal!, no se quien eres, ni que debiste haber estado haciendo aca!, te pondre una demanda de abuso sexual y te metere en la carcel! Idiota!- dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara.

Trunks corrio al ascensor para vestirse lo mas rapidamente, sonriendo por lo que habia pasado esa noche. En el ascensor habian 3 señoras, quienes miraron a Trunks con cara de espanto.

- Que malos modales joven!- Dijo una señora con la mano en los ojos

Trunks recordo a su padre con esa frase, y largo una risa nerviosa, ya vestido salio rapidamente y se fue rumbo a su casa, para partir a la Corporacion Capsula.

* * *

A dos manos en su cabeza Ani recorria la casa, tratando de pensar que paso, quien era ese tipo, y que hacia ahi. A pesar de tener una idea de lo hecho, no sabia por que y como llego ahi. solo recordaba que la noche anterior salio de parrandas con sus amigas, Tami y Jinko, para asi olvidar la ruptura que tuvo con su novio, con quien llevava una relacion de 6 años. Ellos iban a casarse, por lo menos Ani asi lo pensaba, pero su EXnovio Fred no lo queria asi. Descubrio que el tenia su familia y vivia una doble vida. Las cosas no podian estar peor cuando supo que ella no era la unica, sino que habia otra chica que estaba con el, o sea eran 3 mujeres en su vida, cosa que le tenia el corazon destrozado.

Poco a poco comenzo a recordar lo que sucedio esa noche...

_Ani con su corazon destrozado llamo a su amiga Tami para que la viniera a ver urgente, la noche anterior se habia enterado de que Fred le era infiel, ya con 6 años de relacion, y lo peor era que aparte de ella, su amante el hombre de 39 años tenia hijos y esposa. Sus amigas llegaron rapidamente a su ayuda._

_- Amiga! - dijo Tami, abrazando a Ani - No llores por el, el no te merece_

_- Tu mereces algo mejor, eres linda, empeñosa, tienes inteligencia, eres una gran mujer, como para que andes llorando por ese imbecil que no te merece, es mas! ha jugado con cuantas mas!- dijo Jinko._

_- hay chicas... quiero puro morirme! lo amo como ustedes no se imaginan! el era mi vida!- dijo llorando Ani_

_- No llores mas, mejor ponte linda, la mejor ropa que tengas, hoy nos vamos de fiesta!- dijo Jinko con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_- Es probable que los chicos de mi pega vengan a la BeerFest (disco popular) asi que para allá nos vamos, veras que todos son guapisimos, hasta mi jefe, aunque su abogado es precioso también...- Le comentaba Tami_

_- Jajaja, apuesto que los de la Capsule corp son todos una manga de retardados, informáticos jijiji -_

_- No te creas, has oido de Trunks Brief?- _

_- Si, el es precioso! -_

_- Bueno el es mi jefe, el presidente de la corporacion Capsula._

_- Ya chicas, en vez de hablar de hombres, podemos concentrarnos en mi problema?- Dijo Ani ya aburrida con la conversación vacía de sus amigas._

_- Tu problema esta solucionado, ve a bañarte, y ponte tu mejor ropa, nos vamos!-_

_Ani partio al baño a darse una ducha rapida, cogio un hermoso y sexy vestido rojo strapless que quedaba muy bien con su figura, ademas como era su dia libre tenia que aprovecharlo de todas maneras. _

_Sus amigas maquillaron suavemente su rostro, mas para ocultar esos ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar, cepillaron su hermoso cabello color Negro y se coloco unos tacones que le hacian ver imponente, hermosa y exitosa._

_Salieron rumbo a la BeerFest, se estacionaron, y bajaron del coche aerodinamico de Tami ( obsequiado en la compañia por su buena labor), al entrar al recinto ahi estaban los de la Capsule Corp. _

_- Tami!- gritaron algunos compañeros de trabajo_

_- Chicos! que bien que ya estan aqui!-_

_- Hola Tami- se acerco el abogado de la compañia, Son Goten, abrazando y besando el cuello de Tami_

_- Hola Goten- dijo ella besandolo apasionadamente, dejando a sus amigas con los ojos abiertos._

_- Vienes sola o con compañia?- pregunto Goten_

_- No, vengo con mis amigas, ella es Jinko, y ella es Ani- dijo presentandoles a las muchachas_

_- Un gusto preciosas, voy a robarles un poco a su amiga Tami, asi que diviertanse mucho, recuerden que hoy la corporacion paga la barra asi que sirvanse lo que quieran! y lo que deseen! - _

_- ok,... gracias...- dijo Jinko mirando a Ani como veia que su amiga se alejaba - Bueno Ani, tendremos que quedarnos por aca, vamos a la barra a pedir algo?_

_- Ok, vamos-_

_Ya en la barra pidieron dos Margaritas, bien secos para olvidar las penas, se sentaron en unos sofas del sector V.I.P y vieron que muchas chicas se sentian alborotadas, gritos como si un artista famoso llegara a ese lugar... pero era el jefe de la Capsule Corp._

Ani acababa de recordar quien era el hombre con quien desperto, era el jefe de su amiga Tami, y un hombre muy poderoso, con mucho dinero y cabeza de la compañia mas importante del pais

- Trunks Brief... pero como llegue a acostarme con el?- se preguntaba en voz alta. Siguio recordando.

_- Chicos y chicas, he llegado, que tienen para mi hoy? - Dijo el magnate_

_- Hola Trunks, si te fijas alla, en el sofa hay dos chicas, son amigas de Tami Kinomoto, pero la de rojo esta preciosa, te tinka?- Dijo Goten_

_- Mmmm, estan buenas - dijo volteandose - veamos que se puede hacer_

_- Oye campeon, y Marron? no viene contigo?-_

_- Nooo, me tiene aburrido esa mujer!- dijo tocandose su cabello hacia atras - Hoy quiero divertirme!_

_- Bien, pide algo... total tu pagaste toda la barra! - Dijo su mejor amigo_

_Mientras tanto en el sofa, Jinko y Ani les impresiono que el joven de cabello lila se acercara a ellas._

_- Preciosas, dejenme presentarme, Trunks Brief - Dijo tomando la mano de ambas chicas y besandolas_

_- Soy Jinko, Jinko Solei_

_- Mi nombre es Ani Mirai-_

_- Ani, Mucho gusto, estan comodas aca, se sirvieron algo?, las han atendido bien?-_

_- Si, perfectamente, gracias - dijo Ani mirando hacia el lado, la actitud del tipo le molestaba un poco_

_Siguio recordando, mientras mas le cargaba la actitud del chico, se hacia el galan con ella, mientras que lo menos que queria eran tipos asi, como Fred._

_luego recordo que mientras mas copas de Margarita tomaba mas le parecia atractivo, y ya no estaba tan esquiva, fue cuando el joven de pelo lila le robo un beso, y Ani otro, y asi terminaron en la cama de Ani._

__Ani no quiso recordar mas, y se dispuso a comenzar su dia. Esperaba que eso no tuviera consecuencias, y prefirio no irse mas de parrandas con sus amigas, asi evitar ciertas cosas.

**Chicos espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta linda historia.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Nadesiko Takishima**


End file.
